User talk:Mykheh
Message Hey, I think we had an informal talk with a user rights request a really long time ago where a user kept requesting, then withdrawing, then re-requesting, and in the end we decided that the two month thing should apply even if they withdraw the request. But I don't think anything was formally decided, it was just discussed, if you wanted to start a forum about it, feel free to go ahead :) 00:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * Also, can you provide a source to say that the Officer on the Super Star Destroyer is actually Admiral Piett? Thanks, 00:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ** No worries :) Also I've deleted the Piett page until there's a source to indicate who the guy actually is. 01:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Watermarked Images * Hi, thanks for warning the user about watermarked images, however if you could also tag the image with as well, that'd be great (in case an admin doesn't see it). Thanks again, 01:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) mr minifigure mykheh i dont remember doing anything did someone hack my acount i swear i did nothing and i saw nothing different i hope somone did not hack my user but fix soldier (pirates of the carribean) and make the soldier back its not just officers page ah i sea but i didnt do it i have no idea who did some could have hacked Opinion okay.......this random but which of these lego themes do you prefer, Hero factory or bionicle?Devybevy 19:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:re I agree except that bionicle was great untill 2008 (they really messed it up) but what made me a fan was the piraka :). Devybevy 19:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay I have that one to, sorry for bugging you.Devybevy 19:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks now i changed my pasword dont Please do not edit my talk page Gladiatoring 00:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I apologize for doing such act- please forgive me. The reson I did so was because of an unsigned comment, which I fixed by adding . Again, this is your talk page. Please forgive me. I hope this does not create any enmity between us. :) 00:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I clearly see why you did it, It is my talk page, DONT EDIT IT AGAIN, simple request Gladiatoring 00:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) An article with red links must have the template Redbricks. This template is a tag. Articles with tags like Brickify and Redlinks cannot get any higher rating than Class 4. This is what I've been told. If you aren't happy with this then please make a forum about it in Forum:Administration. I'm sorry I can't help you any further. :) Kind regards. 19:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, I'm just glad that I was able to answer your question and clarify it with you. :) Kind regards. 09:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: You must be confused. I only move the rating to the top of the page. I don't give different ratings unless I nominate them and a QCG member gives them a different rating. You might be thinking of someone else but not me. : Also on the colors for minifigure heads, they belong like that. At first I thought that but the adminastrators say that is correct. BotM nomination Hi, I have nominated you for Brickipedian of the Month for all your hard work. If you accept the nomination, tell me and place on your Userpage. Sincerely, 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's a chat!!! If you're bored and no one's talking, why can't you do whatever? MoccerT 22:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know there were chat rules on this wiki. I didn't even see those. MoccerT 22:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I will make sure not to do it again. :) MoccerT 22:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: MoS Proposals * Hi, looks like someone moved it out of the forum space for some reason :/ Should be fixed now, thanks for letting me know :) 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :D Well, I will accept the nomination (who wouldn't? XD), but I would like too know, who are the admins we lost? NHL!? Why? Could you please vist my blog. Excuse, me! Excuse me, Mykheh, but isn't wisdom and discernemt more valued than edit count? The # of mainspace edits I have is irrelevant compared to the weight and depth of my argument. You can have people who have 100's, no thousnads of edits but give dumb reasons. Does having the edits make them "more mature" or that type of thing, and gives them the right to vote? No! And isn't there that forum or something people are referring to, the new system of voting? Where anyone who can give a good reason is allowed to vote based on the snuod reason of their vote? I'm not only infuriated, I'm numb. Not at you, but at the corrupted beaurocracy that would not allow me to have ym voice, that would not allow me the freeomd to participate productively in this wiki's policy making, that would rather silence my voice based on quantitative, and not qualitative me rit. Tell, is this democarcy? Is tish justice? I'm just so heated, up. I don't even wqo what I'm saying. Good bardy, 20:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) * Actually, does anyone know where (or if) the 200 edit count rule is written in our policies? I can't see it, and so it begs the question that should we be following a rule not part of Brickipedia:Policy?? (I haven't e-lawyered for a while. I can do more on this if you want.) - Kingcjc 20:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :*BP:URR says one must have at least 100 mainspace edits to vote on a nomination. 00:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey its not my fault bug(my freind) told me to i said no then he left so i spammed to get back but i think it was just a trick by him RE: Equal signs and spaces If you look at most of the big articles on this wiki, you will notice that we have spaces between the equal signs of a section and the title of that section. If articles were created like this response is, the spaces would be automatically implemented. I put the title of this response in the reason section on the right. I did not add the equal signs in that field, but when this edit goes through, the program that runs this wiki will automatically add spaces. The spaces are necessary, and several of use put them in. I'm sorry that the undo of the one edit said "Don't question me." I thought that you thought that I might not have done anything with that edit. I also thought that you were one of the people who recognized the validity of spaces where they are needed. :It's common practice, almost like an unspoken rule. The system will program it in if we don't. Since we still use the HTML editing format, everything we do is manual. On other wikis, spaces are automatic. It's All Good Not a problem. I was actually typing up the forum when I got your message. I would've totally put it up for debate. I'm glad you found that, cause I would not have known to go looking for that (lol). We had a similar issue with LL a while back. He was removing spaces between asterisks and the sentences that followed. When we got him to stop though, he started to add spaces between everything. I'm also really sorry that that first undo was insensitive. I thought I was being funny, but I have a twisted sense of humor, which is why I try to stay neutral about everything when editing here. That's also why I have the elf as my avatar, because he's, like, neutral good (or something). *Also, I have to apologize to TheGrandEditor for sounding a bit harsh in my message.:S I'm a very serious individual - I need to work on that a bit.;) 07:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah i should of not done it but o wont do it again but that doesent mean you should unban me i deserve it eM Yeah, thats fine. I would have done it myself if I was quick enough. 08:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban? Am I banned from chat? It's not working. :( MoccerT 19:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) you can unban me now. I'm feeling better.- :)--da bomba 19:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) -.- I was kidding in chat. Please unban me. Didn't you notice the ":P"? ~LegoFanYoda~ soldier pirates of the carribean i found out the real name royal marines Re: Hi Mykheh, Sorry I couldn't approve your QCG request. I was on vacation abroad, visiting some of my relatives in the Canadian Maritimes. =P But congrats on becoming a QCG member. How do you find it? Btw, what's new? Might as well get updated. =) Sincerely, 18:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Um... Mr. Minifigure banned me from chat for this reason. He said: You must be 13 to be on Brickipedia. Is this true? =S Ɩɛɡσʄɑɳɣσɗɑ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу you rule--R2-47 :) 22:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) UBX Hey, Mykeh, if you take out a nom for a userbox, remember to update the history! 13:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mykheh - I need your help. Please come to http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Thank you. thanks for deleting the exra moutian shrine page that i made. sorry. im not telling (username) Admin Nomination I know it is a weeee bit early, but would accept an administrator nomination? I really think you deserve it, and you could still give your speech. :P Nevertheless, please let me know. - 02:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks! Thanks so much for the Barnstar! Just wondering... ... Why the LEGO Racers 4D vid was removed? You said it "can't be here", but nothing else, so I'm a tad confused on why. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 05:21, 8/10/2011 05:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks for it! -- 06:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ratings Thank you for the precision on ratings, I was not aware on this. I just created the page with the worse rating, imagining this was the way to do. I will correct this next time, thank you. Vote *Hey, if you have the time, please vote here. Thanks 00:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Friends Thanks, but I can do this on my own. =D --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 02:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Forget the message above. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 02:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Here.. You probably have a lot of these, but no reason why you can't have another! My sig is VERY short. See: The Mad Header 19:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) There: Tarkairadan 19:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Whar u go sir, come back pls. 22:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :at least answer ;-; 04:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::im spam ur talk page til you come baaaack 23:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) QCG Nomination Hi! I'm Crazed Penguin and i nominated myself for a place in the QCG this morning. Do i have what it takes to become a QCG member? -- 23:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Why have you left? please come back. 00:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Dear. QCG member * Firstly, FB would like to remind you that this is due to be rated. * I would request you to take notice of this forum. * Finally, can we please look at this. Thanks, - Kingcjc 19:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) * Also if you could please take a look at the contested articles on BP:QCG and list/vote on any of the "old" FA's so we can finally get all of these forums out of the way, that'd be great. Thanks, 06:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oh hi welcome back, are you planning to stay? Have you seen Forum:Possible_move? 20:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) your back! 21:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Watermark Policy * Hey, that's definitely right, Toy Fair images are permitted. I can't find a policy page on it, so maybe it wasn't written up, but I can go hunting for the forum if you want me to. 06:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question * Hey, sorry but I have no idea, I haven't seen the Ninjago show/movies at all, and I'm not sure if there's anywhere reliable where you can check this. It does seem a bit suspicious that it says "after the events of tick tock", not what episode it was actually in though. Sorry I can't be of any use 23:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much for the Barnstar! I'll be working on that page for a while yet, though! Categories * Hey there, when placing a category on a set page that has an item number of eg. three digits, it should be in the category of 0000 sets, as opposed to 000 sets. Thanks! 01:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) What is your avatar a picture of? 18:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin * Congratulations, admin rights have been applied to your account :) You probably know about admin functions (deleting, protecting, blocking, giving patroller/chatmod/rollback rights), but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Welcome to the admin team! 00:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *:Welcome and Congratulations, Mykheh! :D 00:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *:Oh, you should probably create an account here. I'll apply the needed rights to the account. -- 00:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rights removed Due to recent problems and complaints, I am removing your Administrator rights. I am sorry that this is necessary, but you had it coming. NHL Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter